New Year's Karaoke Spectacle
by ConfoederatioHelvetica
Summary: New Year. Japan has invited everyone for a party. The declared soviet nation of Ostrogot would rather be somewhere else, wishing the party would end. That is until he discovers that Japan has karaoke.


I'm not one for parties.  
I never was.  
Not now as a nation, not before I became one either.  
I was usually one of the guys who stood in a corner the whole time, with a drink clutched in their hands, wishing that they were somewhere else, preferably at home.  
A whole lot had changed since then, I had changed a lot.  
But it seemed that I still wasn't much of a partygoer, even though it would have fitted so nicely to the rest of my character.  
I was Ostrogot, I was loud and rowdy, I liked to drink and eat in copious amounts, and I was well known and feared, being the Soviet nation that I was.  
Still even though around me the atmosphere was festive, streamers hanging from the walls and ceiling, confetti on the floor, loud music playing, a boisterous atmosphere, I wasn't enjoying myself that much.  
New Year.  
Japan had invited every nation to his house. Every nation, without exception. Major nation, minor nation, micro nation, even the communist/socialist ones.  
I looked around to find my allies, Cuba, North Korea and Vietnam.

Cuba and Vietnam were partying all right, they had no trouble. I would have counted China as being Socialist, but he'd acquired some very, very capitalist traits, so it wasn't really fair to us anymore.  
And what surprised me most of all was that North Korea was dancing with her brother, South Korea.  
She was actually dancing AT him.  
I don't think you can imagine what that meant…it's what one usually does in club when one sees an attractive girl, one goes up to her, and dances at her.  
Of course I knew why she was doing it. Reunification was on her mind a lot more than recently, and day by day the possibility of that happening became greater and greater.  
So this was an attempt at reconciliation.  
And it worked to.  
South had grabbed her, and even though she was wincing, she did not complain.  
I scowled in disgust.  
Was I the only one here who still abided by Soviet policy?!  
Ah, no, I wasn't.  
"Big Brother"  
Of course, I could not forget my wife Belarus. She was never going to leave my side, never. The fact that my arm almost felt dead from her squeezing it so hard all evening was proof enough of that.  
"Brother, let's go home, I don't like being here vith…them" she nodded at America, England, Germany and the rest of them "I vould much rather spend the evening vith you…ve could do so much together big brother" she said, suggestively.  
I almost wanted to grab her and rush from the building. I'd much rather had her do whatever she'd planned for me than stay here, but then I reminded myself of why I'd come in the first place.  
"Lyubit, I vant to go as much as yu, but ve have to stay, to make good image for our glorious Soviet, da?"  
She scowled as if I'd denied her a treat, which I'd probably had. I'd denied it to us both.  
Talking would have passed the time more easily, but apart from Belarus, which felt just as talkative as I was, there was no one to talk to.  
We could have just sat in the corner and made out together for the whole evening, but unfortunately, making out with Belarus was always along the motto 'in for penny, in for a dollar' and there was little privacy here unfortunately.

My legs hurt so I decided I would be the best thing for us if we would go for a short walk to the other side of the room.  
My glass was empty anyway.  
We sidled over along the edges of the room to the bar on the other side.  
Ignoring the punch I set down my glass and grabbed the Vodka bottle.  
Maybe alcohol would lift the dim mood I was in at the moment.  
I hear applause coming from another room, which aroused my curiosity, so I dragged Belarus over.  
The next room was much darker, and there was a large TV screen.  
France and Switzerland stood a distance form the screen, both holding microphones, while the rest stood around them.  
Karaoke.  
France was tipsy, I could see that from his rosy complexion, but Switzerland was positively drunk. I had no other explanation for how they had managed to get him to sing '_Il pleut de l'or_' in duet with France.  
Liechtenstein was in the audience, and in contrast to everyone else, had he hands clasped together, with a worried expression on her face.  
The song was not bad by all means, France was a good singer. Switzerland however was not. He sang French immaculately, but he was either so drunk or just such a bad singer that it almost hurt my ears to listen.  
Fortunately the song ended, France twirled on the spot and bowed flourishingly to the applauding audience, while Switzerland swayed slightly on the spot.  
They all left the room, Switzerland supported by his younger sister.  
Singing.  
Now that was something I could do.  
I sat Belarus down on one of the chairs, and took a large sip of Vodka and picked up a microphone.  
What songs?  
Nothing I knew. Nothing I knew. Capitalist message. Shallow love song. Eighties rock that I thought was terrible.  
I'd already given up hope when I saw a single word that sparked my interest.  
Moskau. Moscow.

I recalled, from a pas life, the song. I'd forgotten that it even existed. If anything, this was the song to go for. I knew the tune, and some of the text.  
I turned to look at Belarus, who was watching me with rapt attention.  
The song started. The band's music video played in the back, featuring all the members, six of them, in flashy costumes.  
Ah…the seventies.  
A guy with a cape started dancing, and I prepared myself to sing.

_Moscow…_

_Queen of the Russian land.  
Built like a rock to stand.  
Proud and divine.  
_

The beginning was at a rather slow pace, but I knew that the chorus would more than make up for it. The song had a pretty good beat, so I began to tap my foot on the floor.

_Moscow, your golden towers glow,  
Even through ice and snow.  
Sparkling, they shine._

Now came the Bridge to the Chorus

_And every night, night, night there is music  
Oh every night, night, night there is love,  
And every night, night, night there is laughter.  
Here's to you, brother, hey, brother ho…_

And as the music reached a crescendo, I raised my Vodka bottle up high and began to dance like the people on the screen

_Hey, hey, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow,  
Throw your glasses at the wall,  
Fame and fortune to us all, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow, join us for a casatchok.  
We'll be dancing 'round the clock ha, ha, ha, ha hey!  
Moscow, Moscow  
Drinking vodka all night long,  
Keeps you happy, makes you strong ho, ho, ho, ho, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow,  
Come and have a drink again,  
You will never leave again, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!  
_

Over the sounds of the music, I could hear a commotion, and turned my head ever so slightly, to see that the Baltics were peeking into the room. Apparently they had recognized my voice.  
Unabashed, I continued singing. I sung for my own benefit, and didn't care if they made fun of me. Ostrogot doesn't give a shit!

_Moscow...  
City of Mystery,  
So full of history  
Noble and old.  
_  
_Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Moscow, there is a burning fire,  
That never will expire.  
Deep in your soul._

From far away I heard Germany's voice calling.  
„Hey, I know zat song!"  
Of course he did, Dschingis Khan, the group that came up with this, was German after all. I was just singing their English version of it.

By now the room had filled up again, with more nations than before watching again. Someone started clapping along, and the rest of them joined in, one by one._And every night, night, night there is music  
Oh every night, night, night there is love,  
And every night, night, night there is laughter.  
Here's to you, sister, hey, sister ho..._

„Comrade!" I heard Russia call to me..

_Hey, hey, hey!_

I reacted instantly, tossing him my microphone. He picked up where'd left, and in the meantime I did the Cossack dance that Russia was so famous for.

_Moscow, Moscow,  
Throw your glasses at the wall,  
And good fortune to us all, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow, join us for a casatchok,  
We'll be dancing round the clock, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!  
__Moscow...  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey!  
Moscow...  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
_

I stood up taking the second microphone as I did, singing in duet with Russia.  
Belarus joined me again, twirling and dancing at my side, her platinum hair and blue dress spinning in all directions She liked it.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_Moscow! Moscow!  
_

I took one of Belarus's hands as she flew by and stopped her spinning, taking her into a tight embrace the microphone between us, looking into her eyes, and lowering the pitch of my voice.

_Moscow, Moscow_

_Take Natasha in your arms,  
You'll be dazzled by her charms, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow  
She will make you understand,  
Russia is a wondrous land, ah, ha, ha, ha!  
_

I released her again, and she went back to dancing, but this time she really was doing the casachok.

_And every night, night, night there is music  
Oh every night, night, night there is love,  
And every night, night, night there is laughter.  
Here's to you brother hey brother ho…  
_

Ukraine joined us on the dance floor, all depression forgotten, joining Belarus in the casachok, her vast tracts of land bouncing up and down as she did.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow,  
Throw your glasses at the wall,  
And good fortune to us all, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey!  
_

The three of us were dancing in tune with the music. Belarus and Ukraine had stopped their folk dance and were now jumping up and down on either side of me. I put and arm around each of them, just managing to reach the microphone again.

Moscow, Moscow, join us for a casatchok.  
We'll be dancing 'round the clock ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow  
Drinking vodka all night long,  
Keeps you happy, makes you strong ho, ho, ho, ho, hey!  
Moscow, Moscow,  
Come and have a drink again,  
You will never leave again, ha, ha, ha, ha hey!

We stood in a final dramatic pose as the song ended and allowed the applause wash over us. Everyone, literally everyone was clapping for us, friend and foe alike. It seemed to me at that moment as of the whole world had gathered in one room to listen to our performance.

I left the room together with Belarus and Ukraine, still each under my arms.  
"Yu liked it da?" I asked them.  
Belarus looked up at me, and I could see the desire in her eyes.  
"Da…big brother"  
She was starved.  
I heard sniffing and saw that Ukraine had begun crying again.  
"I can't dance as vell as my sister…I suck…"  
"Yu danced vell sister, yu danced very vell, both of yu."  
"R-really?" Ukraine stammered between sobs.  
I only nodded.  
"Big brother…" Belarus said, barely containing herself now "I am sure that ve could find a place somevhere…"

We did.

Off to one side there was a darkened room with a heating table. It was private enough for my preferences.  
Ukraine sat down on the cushions, leaning herself against the table, he vast tracts of land almost bursting from her white shirt.  
Belarus lay down in front of Ukraine and gave me an all-saying look while slowly lifting up the folds of her dress.  
"Big brother…" she whispered.  
"Happy New Year sisters" I said._  
_I do like parties._  
_


End file.
